


Clear The (Regrets) Deck

by silkendreammaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snarry AUctoberfest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkendreammaid/pseuds/silkendreammaid
Summary: Severus Snape died and suddenly found himself in front of a cottage in Godric’s Hollow. It wasn’t his idea of an afterlife, but exactly what he expected Hell to be like.And then Harry Potter turned up.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 310
Collections: Snarry AUctoberfest 2020





	Clear The (Regrets) Deck

**Author's Note:**

> Snarry AUctoberfest 2020 - Prompt 111 – Harry lives his life complete with wife and kids to old age where he eventually passes away. But he wakes up as a teenager in the 70s along with a same-aged Severus Snape who also appears to have traveled back to this era after his death. As they both retain their memories, they are uniquely qualified to work together to rewrite history.
> 
> Author’s Note: Thank you Sherrasama for the prompt and I hope I have managed to please you with this. I had a lot of fun writing this prompt.  
> Thank you also to R for the beta (and the shoulder) the last few days.

* * *

Severus was standing in front of a small gate that blocked him from the garden path leading to a familiar cottage. The house was dark, quiet and whole. He could see the closed and undamaged front door. The silence was remarkably empty. No noises disturbed the night and the house felt empty. Even the closest streetlamp seemed dim.

He knew where he was and that should have surprised him. He’d only ever been here once before, and he’d taken no notice of the exterior as he’d stumbled through a shattered front door and into the nightmare that had governed the rest of his life. A bitter youth had become an even more bitter man weighed down with regret and self-hate. He’d been trapped both by choice and circumstance, and he’d never been able to escape.

Until he’d died.

And yet, apparently death wasn’t an escape because somehow, he was standing in front of a small cottage in Godric’s Hollow.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered and then blinked at the sound of his voice. He hadn’t sounded like that in years. With slow movements he lifted his hands up and found himself staring at pale unstained skin. Gone were the potion stains and small scars that had marred his hands. Deliberately he moved one hand and pushed his left sleeve up. His breath caught as his clear unmarked forearm appeared. His breath caught on a shaky sob as he carefully ran his fingers over his arm.

No Dark Mark. Young unscarred hands and no Dark Mark. Severus could hear his heart pounding in his ears. His wrist twisted and his wand fell into his hands from its concealed pocket. Teeth bit at his bottom lip as he moved his wand in a sure movement.

“ _tempus_ ” he muttered and nearly collapsed when the date appeared.

The Second of May Nineteen Seventy-eight.

  1. The second of May. _1978._



Twenty years before his death. _Exactly_ twenty years before the Dark Lord would set his pet snake on him.

Severus’ thoughts whirled and he felt dizzy. He hadn’t expected to actually have an after-life. If anything he’d been quite looking forward to oblivion. To find himself in front of the cottage where Lily … where Lily had _died_ was a hell he hadn’t expected either, but could almost convince himself that it was a fitting torment. (Honestly, he would have been less surprised if he’d re-appeared on the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts condemned to haunting there for eternity.)

But why was he here three years before Lily’s death? Was he going to be standing here for an eternity instead? And in his eighteen year old self?

With a sharp wave of his wand he conjured a mirror and stared at his reflection. Yes, definitely, that was him at eighteen. Tall and thin from his growth spurt, black hair lank and long but not as oily as it would become once he started his potions apprenticeship. His arm unmarked because he hadn’t taken the Dark Mark until he’d gained his Mastery.

It had been why he’d crammed a four-year apprenticeship into just over two years to become the youngest Potions Master in centuries. He’d also become one of the youngest Professors at Hogwarts when he’d been hired the year after he’d gotten his Mastery. After he’d overheard that prophecy, which had led to Dumbledore and Hogwarts, which had led to nothing but more disillusionment and disappointment and had ultimately led him to here.

To this small cottage in Godric’s Hollow. Where death had been waiting and had taken away any chance he had of redemption and forgiveness.

He’d often wondered what he would have done differently if given the chance. He looked at his reflection once more before he waved the mirror away. Having to stand here for the next eternity with all his regrets and could have’s was the hell he deserved.

* * *

Severus blinked. Slowly. Twenty years had passed, and he was still in front of the cottage. Another blink and another twenty years. It was a cycle he couldn’t break. Every blink appeared to split his awareness, sending him spiralling for twenty years through the rest of his miserable life while he knew – he _knew_ – that he was still in Godric’s Hollow in front of that damned cottage.

Another blink. Repeat twenty years.

And again. Blink. Repeat.

Again. Blink.

Blink.

Again.

* * *

Severus was not too caught up in the seemingly endless cycle to notice that he was disassociating himself from his repeating life. With each repetition he found his view becoming more objective. The hurts and humiliations lost much of their sting. The anger and pride that he had relied on and that had rarely deserted him became less pressing and no longer his initial defensive response.

Which made it increasingly tiresome to watch himself repeat the same mistakes time after time. He’d never suffered fools gladly before and it was galling to see just how foolish he had been. He’d always considered himself a _proper_ Slytherin, but now he could see how he’d become a Slytherin that almost completely personified the biased Gryffindor viewpoint.

Another blink … and it was still galling.

* * *

“… erus? Snape?”

He’d just blinked and there in front of him was Harry Potter. _Bloody Harry Potter_.

“Bloody Potter,” he sighed with an eyeroll to fate and Magic and everything in between.

“Professor Snape?”

“That is my name, Potter,” Severus almost snapped before he shook his head slightly. “Potter. What are you doing here?”

“I think I died?” Harry Potter almost questioned as he looked at the disconcertingly young Severus Snape in front of him.

“You _think_ you died?” Severus asked with a raised brow. “Were you too distracted at the time to be certain of your demise?”

He studied the young man. He looked all of seventeen, not quite as desperate and determined as he’d last really seen him in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He’d been too focused on the boy’s eyes as he was dying to honestly recall what the rest of Potter’s face had been like.

Seventeen. Potter was seventeen. Severus’ breath caught.

“Did you at least manage to defeat the Dark Lord before you died?” he demanded.

Potter’s brow wrinkled with confusion. “Well, yes. I mean that was the whole point of your memories wasn’t it. I had to die to defeat him. But then I lived again so it wasn’t so bad,” Potter said with a shrug. “After a decade or so the fuss kind of died down and I could be like normal people,” he ended with a small smile.

Severus stared at him. “You died and lived again?” he questioned flatly. “You don’t appear to be older than seventeen. How old were you when you died … the last time?”

“Nearly 120,” Potter replied with a shrug. “It probably should have been longer, but … I had some injuries when I was with the Aurors, and that with all I went through at school, meant it all kind of caught up with me.” His face brightened. “But it was a lot longer than I thought I’d have.”

Severus rolled his eyes but didn’t deny the inherent truth of the boys’ words. Severus certainly hadn’t expected him to survive. Albus’ assertion that the boy had to die to defeat the Dark Lord had been horrifying, and Severus hadn’t realised Potter would still somehow survive.

“I always wanted to thank you,” Potter carried on. “Your memories… without them, I wouldn’t have known what to do. No-one was telling me anything back then, and it was so frustrating not knowing everything. I know now why Dumbledore didn’t tell me and I sort of agree, but it took me a lot of years to accept it. Most of my time at Hogwarts seems to have been like that. No-one telling me anything even when it was all about me.” Potter looked at Severus. “And I’m not being arrogant here.”

“I know. At the time, in many ways, it was all about you,” Severus responded. “And perhaps we did you a disservice in not giving you more information. But, you were a brat and too much of a Gryffindor to stop and _think_.”

“Blame my upbringing for that,” Harry spoke wryly. “Even though Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn’t want me and were terrified of anything out of the ordinary, they always told me up front what they expected of me. Even if it was to not be seen or heard.” He smiled crookedly. “I thought Hogwarts would be different. And yes, it quickly became more of a home to me despite everything. I made friends there, I learnt _magic_ ,” Harry whispered the word still feeling an echo of the awe and wonder he’d once felt.

“Magic has a lot to answer for,” Severus muttered, unwilling to admit that he recognised and felt the same sense of wonder. No half-blood or muggleborn ever really forgot their first introduction to magic, and no-one ever forgot their first sight of Hogwarts, glowing brilliantly lit and reflected across the lake.

“And I was a teenager,” Harry added dryly.

Severus snorted. “That does cover most of your behaviour.”

“I saw… I saw that you had been a teenager too, and when it came down to it, no matter how hard it was you did the right thing, and I had to do the same. Despite it being the hardest thing I’ve ever done, it was the right thing to do.”

Severus scowled even as he felt his face heat, the palest pink flushing over his cheeks. “And now somehow we are teenagers again.”

“Last time I died I was at King’s Cross station with Dumbledore,” Harry remarked as he looked around. “I’m not too sure about this place.”

“You don’t recognise it?” Severus asked.

Harry looked around. The silent cottage, the empty streets, the dark night sky above.

“I don’t think so,” he replied.

“This is Godric’s Hollow.”

“Oh.” Harry breathed out spinning to stare at the cottage. “That’s… that’s…”

“Yes.”

“I was here once, a long time ago. It was damaged and … and Hermione and I nearly got eaten by Nagini.” Harry pressed close to the fence and stared at the dark windows. “Are they home?”

“No, it’s 1978. They’re still at Hogwarts.”

Harry’s head whipped around, eyes wide and disbelieving. “1978?!”

Severus cast _tempus_ again and Harry stared at the date hanging between them.

“Fuck,” Harry swore under his breath. “Not only dead but somehow I’m back in time?”

“Yes,” Severus said then added with flat sarcasm. “Welcome to my world.”

* * *

Harry Potter had had a good life. He’d survived school and a Dark Lord. He’d survived being an Auror and even served as Head Auror for several decades. His marriage had been pleasant and his children had all gone on to have families and careers of their own.

He stared at the cottage. It had been destroyed soon after he’d defeated Voldemort. Death Eaters with no Dark Lord and a grudge had decided to take their revenge on him by burning the house down. They’d been caught and sent to Azkaban but the cottage could not be saved.

Harry had been sad but he’d never really felt a connection to the place even though he’d spent several months wishing otherwise.

“This place is my one regret,” he suddenly said. “I always wondered what it would have been like to grow up here, to have parents that loved me.”

Severus turned to look at him. “Are we here because of a deathbed wish?” he asked incredulously. Like uncontrolled wish magic in children, it wasn’t unheard of for the dying to also manifest uncontrolled magic.

“Maybe?” Harry replied. “I never did understand the whole Master of Death side of my life.”

“ _The Master of Death?_ ” Severus repeated. “As in the Tale of the Three Brothers? And the Deathly Hallows?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “At one point I had all three Hallows but that was a long time ago, and no-one had held them all since, so … it could still be me?” he added hesitantly.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Perhaps you should tell me what happened after I died, because it is obvious I have missed a lot.” He glared at Potter. “And in a succinct manner.”

Harry frowned. “Well, the shortest version would be that Voldemort killed me again but I didn’t really die because all he did was kill the horcrux in my scar, so when I woke up all the other horcruxes were destroyed and I beat him in a duel and he died. Most of his followers were rounded up and sent to Azkaban. Some managed to escape but eventually they were all caught. Hogwarts got repaired and Minerva was the Headmistress. You had a nice little tomb in the Forest. Hagrid said… he said it was your favourite place for gathering Resurrection Lilies.” Harry shrugged and ducked his head to avoid meeting Snape’s eyes.

“I know it,” Severus murmured as his startled expression faded into contemplation. “It’s … not a bad place.” And much better than he had expected considering his reputation.

“You were a hero of the war,” Harry said simply, looking at the dark-haired professor again. “But we knew you wouldn’t like a big fuss made so …” he trailed to a stop.

Severus took a deep breath. He hadn’t expected any recognition for his part in the war. In fact he had fully expected the opposite given how despised and hated he had been after that night on the Astronomy Tower, as well as his year as Headmaster. And he’d never been well-liked anyway.

“At least it wasn’t a statue,” Severus muttered. “That was more Albus’s thing.”

“Ah…” Harry opened his mouth and then closed it abruptly.

Severus stared at him. “No,” he stated softly, denying.

“Um,” Harry grimaced.

“No,” Severus repeated more firmly.

“It’s not a big one!” Harry burst out. “And its right by the doors to the Slytherin rooms. Hardly anyone sees it!”

“Except Slytherins,” Severus pointed out.

Harry nodded. “Yep, because that’s what you were. You were a Slytherin, cunning and ambitious in all the best ways.” Harry stared at the young-looking professor. “My youngest son was Sorted into Slytherin. We gave him your name.”

“I… I…” Severus frowned unable to get his mouth to work, his mind was blank.

“Salazar Slytherin, Merlin and Severus Snape. You are one of the three most famous Slytherins.”

Severus dragged his hands down his face. “I … I find that hard to believe,” he whispered hoarsely.

Harry shrugged. “You saved me more times than I can recall and despite how much I hated you, I can’t think of any moment when you hesitated. I can’t think of anyone else who could have done what you did. Dumbledore asked too much of you but you still did it and at the end of it all you gave me what I needed to make sure Voldemort was completely defeated.”

“I was also the one who started it by overhearing that damned prophecy,” Severus snapped before he recoiled.

“Someone had to hear it,” Harry said firmly. “I think if you hadn’t heard it, someone else would have and they would not have gone to Dumbledore about it.”

“Of course they wouldn’t,” Severus scoffed. “Slytherin was becoming synonymous with a harsh pure-blood agenda and Albus was starting to push the pro-Muggle agenda to counter-attack it.” Severus sighed. “Which, with hindsight, was probably the wrong response at the time. I think if he’d been more of a neutral figure, many Slytherins would not have followed the Dark Lord.”

Harry snorted. “A neutral Dumbledore?” he laughed. “Seriously?”

Severus unwillingly smiled. “Yes, I know it’s hard to believe.” He smirked, then sighed. “But I think it would have made a difference. I know it could have changed my path if Slytherin had not been labelled as ….”

“...slimy snakes?” Harry finished quietly.

“Yes.”

“I don’t think Dumbledore ever thought that,” Harry offered.

“No, he didn’t. in some ways I don’t think he really understood the deep divisions between the Houses. He was always more invested in students as individuals. And if those individuals were all in one House…? Well it wasn’t the House’s fault, it was the students choosing to be there.”

“He was always going on about choices,” Harry recalled.

Yes, but is it really a choice when there are no other realistic options?” Severus asked, and Harry froze.

“I had a choice. I could have not gone to face Voldemort...” Harry said slowly.

“Really?” Severus questioned. “Given who you were, could you honestly have turned away and not followed what he wanted you to do?” Severus let out his breath slowly. “As I said Albus was always more interested in students. It was rare that a student surprised him. He would have known exactly how to ensure you made the right choice.” Severus stared at the cottage. “Albus was a manipulator. He knew what needed to be done, and he did it. He also made sure that the rest of us would do it too. He never lost sight of what needed to be done. Even … even when he asked that I kill him. He knew I would agree, and he knew why I would agree.”

“He wasn’t a bad man,” Harry whispered. He had spent years afterwards coming to terms with Dumbledore’s use of him.

“No, he wasn’t bad. Just so certain he was always right.” Severus lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. “He was my friend.”

Silence hung between them as they stared at the cottage. Severus blinked several times and didn’t slip into his life again. He breathed deeply of the quiet stillness content in the moment.

“So, Master of Death and horcruxes?” he asked after a while.

Harry ran a hand down his face. “Yeah. Dumbledore’s wand was the Elder Wand, and he left me the Resurrection Stone hidden in a snitch in his Will. And my Invisibility Cloak was the original one handed down.” He looked at Severus. “You probably saw the Stone. It was on the ring that cursed Dumbledore. The ring was a horcrux.”

“I know he got the curse from a ring. I told him he was an idiot for touching it before making sure it was safe.

“Horcruxes are hard to resist. They kind of talk to you, making you want to hold them. I think they do that because how else can the soul piece in them find a way to come back. The whole point of a horcrux is to cheat death and be reborn. To do that you need help, and …”

“And you need to possess someone to be able to complete the process,” Severus realised. “And as you said Albus already had the wand, I would imagine having the Stone as well would have been too great a temptation for him.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “He’d had the cloak for years before I got to Hogwarts. He probably knew then what it was.”

“But he never had them all at the same time?” Severus asked.

“No. He gave me the cloak that first Christmas. Then the wand changes masters when you disarm the holder of it, even if you never actually hold the wand itself so somehow Draco became the master of the wand, until I disarmed him.” Harry looked at Severus with serious eyes. “Voldemort thought you were its master because you had killed Dumbledore, he didn’t know about Draco.”

“He spoke of the Wand before he ordered Nagini to kill me. I couldn’t tell him that I hadn’t defeated Albus, because there was no defeat. Albus knew he was going to die, and I already knew I was going to … to kill him. I did not win, Albus did not lose.”

“I told him that,” Harry said. “We fought in the Great Hall at the end and I told him that he’d been wrong and that the Elder Wand had never chosen him. I told him that you had been Dumbledore’s man all along and that you’d arranged it all with Dumbledore. And then I told him that you’d never been intended for the Wand and that Draco was the Master of the Wand.” Harry grinned. “He didn’t like that and he liked it even less when I told him that I had defeated Draco, so actually the Wand should choose me. Which it did.”

“And he died?”

“Yes. And I put the Wand back in Dumbledore’s tomb where it still is. Although, I died without being defeated so I shouldn’t be the Master of Death anymore. I’s power should be broken.” Harry frowned. “So why am I here?”

“You had a regret,” Severus sighed. “As the Master of Death _at your death_ its more than possible that Death would have given you a chance to … to fix your regret. Maybe even as a thank you for breaking the curse on the Wand. What happened to the other Hallows?”

“The Stone is in the Forbidden Forest somewhere. I lost it after Voldemort killed me, and the Cloak is in my vault. I haven’t used it in years. I imagine that one day one of my heirs will find it there.”

“But they will never have the other hallows?”

“No.”

“So, Death has no master now,” Severus stated.

“And he’s sent me back to _thank me_?” Harry rolled his eyes. “Seriously? But why are you here then? Harry added with a frown.

“What was your regret?” Severus asked intently.

“Hmm, that I’d never had the chance to grow up with my parents, and that I’d never been able to thank you…” Harry stopped and let his breath out. “That I’d never been able to thank you because even though I hadn’t grown up with my parents, at least you had given me a future.”

“And that is why I am here,” Severus remarked with a long-suffering sigh. “Potter luck as Minerva would say.”

“But what am I supposed to do?” Harry asked. “I can’t just change everything!”

“Why not?” Severus retorted and then stopped. He turned to look at Harry. “Why not?” he repeated.

Harry stared at the dark gleaming eyes. “You mean…?”

Severus nodded slowly. “It’s 1978. Your parents and I are a month away from our NEWTs. The war hasn’t become too violent yet. The Dark Lord is still manoeuvring his way into the Ministry.” Severus thought hard. “The Order only has a few older members, Albus has only just begun recruiting amongst the younger generation.”

“And Voldemort only has a few horcruxes,” Harry said in a hushed voice as his eyes shone. “We could get rid of him before he even starts.”

“Do you know what they are, or where they are?” Severus asked.

Harry let his breath out. “He had seven, but he doesn’t have Nagini yet, so that makes only six. I don’t have one so that’s five.” Harry scratched at his unmarked forehead. “Ravenclaw’s Diadem was in Hogwarts, Hufflepuff’s Cup was in Gringotts, Slytherin’s Locket was with Kreacher, the ring was wherever Dumbledore got it from, and Malfoy had the diary.”

“He had the Founder’s artefacts?” Severus looked taken aback.

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “He gave the Cup to Bellatrix who put it in her vault and Regulus Black stole the locket.”

“Which hasn’t happened yet,” Severus pointed out. “Reg is still at Hogwarts, and Bellatrix, I think is getting married this year.”

“So we know what they are, but not where they’d be,” Harry summarised.

“Why did he give them to Reg and Bellatrix? Or a diary to Malfoy? What is the diary?”

“It’s a diary he kept while he was at Hogwarts,” Harry said. “And the ring was his family’s ring. I don’t know why he gave them out. I mean its not like he knows them well right now, does he?”

“No, he doesn’t,” Severus said thoughtfully. “He knows their parents, but as the war goes on and Albus gains more ground, he probably felt threatened enough to spread them amongst his closest followers.”

“He didn’t tell them what they were though,” Harry said. “Because Lucius Malfoy got rid of the diary, and I think only Regulus figured out what they were because he made Kreacher promise to destroy the locket.”

“We know the horcruxes would have been irresistible, so it didn’t matter if the recipients weren’t aware of what they were,” Severus reminded him.

“So where would he have kept them before he gave them away?”

“At his family’s estate?” Severus surmised. “It’s where he chose to resurrect himself after the Tournament. Perhaps the Ring was left there and Albus found it.”

“That would work. I think Dumbledore had the ring on when he took me to see Professor Slughorn,” Harry thought hard. “I don’t remember him wearing rings often.”

“No, he didn’t,” Severus agreed.

“So we can search his estate. Little Hangleton I think,” Harry said. “Where all of them except the Diadem should be.”

“You said it was at Hogwarts?” Severus queried.

“Yes, in the Room of Requirement.”

“I wonder if I am still there, or if this is now me,” Severus pondered. “Until you appeared I was standing here and yet reliving my life over at the same time.”

“We have to sneak into Hogwarts anyway, we can do a quick check if you like?” Harry offered.

Severus nodded. “Yes, I really don’t want to have sit my NEWTs again.”

Harry shrugged. “I had to take mine four years after the battle when the Auror department realised I hadn’t actually taken them.” Harry laughed suddenly. “If you did have to re-take them, you’d have the highest scores.”

Severus grinned slightly. “That would almost make it worthwhile.”

* * *

Getting into Hogwarts was almost laughably easy.

There was a tunnel underneath Honeydukes. Severus blinked as they disillusioned themselves and snuck into the sweet shop in Hogsmeade and down into the cellar.

A quick wand tap and a tunnel appeared that Harry slipped into. Severus was grateful for his new teenaged size, there was no way he could have fitted through it as an adult. He followed Harry through the musty darkness, their wands barely lit as he traversed the rough ground and felt the damp clinging to his robes.

They eventually slipped into the corridor outside the DADA classroom and found the Castle silent and dim. They had timed their entrance to be after curfew.

“We need to get to the Gryffindor Tower seventh floor,” Harry murmured.

“There’s a shortcut from here,” Severus replied just as softly and led Harry a short way down the hall. He stopped by a portrait and with a whisper the portrait swung open. “This way,” he said as he entered the wall.

Harry followed Severus along the narrow passageway. Several times they passed other portraits that Harry guessed to be other entrances.

“Where does this lead to?” Harry whispered as the passage began to head upwards. He was surprised when they set foot on a set of stairs that suddenly moved them upwards.

“It goes to all floors of the tower.”

“I never knew this was here,” Harry marvelled as they kept moving upwards.

“Not many do, but I was highly motivated to find hiding places while I was a student,” Severus said easily. “Not only to escape, but to know things no-one else did.”

Harry nodded. “Did you ever find the Room of Requirement?”

“No, I knew of it,” Severus replied. “But I never found it. There are similar rooms throughout the castle. The elves will tell you the rooms exist but you have to find them, they won’t tell you where they are.”

“Like the Chamber of Secrets?” Harry asked.

“Yes.”

“I’d show it to you, but the basilisk is still alive and I don’t intend to fight it again.”

Severus stopped and turned to face Harry. “A basilisk?”

“Yes, didn’t Dumbledore tell you?” Harry noticed that Severus was just barely taller than he was.

“No, he didn’t.” Severus began walking again. “He told us that Ginny Weasley had come into contact with a cursed object and that she had been influenced to do certain things. He was very adamant that we not ask any questions nor were we to pursue it further.”

“That was the diary horcrux,” Harry sighed. “I killed it with a tooth from the basilisk. How are we going to destroy the horcruxes this time?”

“You’re only just asking that now?” Severus’s disbelieving voice echoed around them and Harry grinned.

“Well, its been a bit of a day, I can’t be expected to think of everything,” he snarked lightly.

Severus sighed. “How did you destroy them before?”

“Gryffindor’s Sword mainly, oh and _fiendfyre_. That was used on the diadem.”

“I doubt we can get the sword; we shall have to rely on _fiendfyre_. You can cast it?”

“Yes. I think if we both do it, it’ll be strong enough to really make sure.”

“The thought of destroying the Founder’s artefacts makes me a little sick I think,” Severus muttered as he began studying the walls. Several moments later there was a click and a portrait turned. “Here we are.”

The corridor was deserted and not too far from the blank wall. Harry led them quickly there and paced deliberately three times as Severus watched with a slightly amused twist to his lips. His eyebrows rose as the door appeared and he appeared fascinated.

Harry pushed the door open and once again found himself faced by the massive piles of junk and discarded items.

“I once found your Fifth year potions book in here,” Harry muttered as he began to weave a path past bookcases and old furniture deeper into the Room.

“I knew you had it despite your attempt to persuade me otherwise,” Severus mused. “I should probably try and find it, I don’t want a future Potter brat to find it again.”

“He probably won’t need it. I only needed the book because you weren’t teaching potions that year and Slughorn accepted my EE OWL score.”

“Horace was always an easy touch when it came to celebrity,” Severus sighed before continuing. “And if not a Potter brat, it could be any one and its best that some of those spells be lost. I was an incredibly angry Fifth year and there are more dangerous curses in there than the one you used.”

“Agreed,” Harry nodded. He’d seen what one of those spells could do, and he dreaded to think what other spells had been in that book.

Suddenly Severus stumbled and he looked back to see a book on the floor. Harry blinked as Severus bent down to pick the book up.

“Is that…? he asked.

“It is,” Severus said gently as long fingers brushed over the cover.

“How did …?” Harry looked around. Nothing else had changed.

“Albus always said that Hogwarts would always respond to students in need,” Severus mentioned. “And I did have a need for this book.” He tucked it into his robes and straightened his shoulders.

Harry nodded. “That’s fair enough, I remember him saying that once too.” He shook his head. “I just never knew it could be that immediate.”

“Hogwarts main concern is the safety of the children within, of course she would respond as soon as a threat was found.”

“Then why didn’t she do anything to the horcrux? Or to the basilisk?”

“Hogwarts is bound by wards, and she isn’t sentient. I believe there are times when she simply cannot help. It is up to us to work with her, and we don’t always hear her clearly.”

“Maybe she should use the Sorting Hat,” Harry grumbled.

“Maybe she does, but like prophecy it’s not always clear what her meaning is,” Severus replied. “You do recall how convoluted the Hat can be?”

“Oh yes,” Harry agreed.

The path opened to a wide expanse where mountains of chairs rose high besides equally tall mountains of tables and other furniture. Desks leant at impossible angles and beds soared into the shadowy heights of the ceiling.

“Great Merlin,” Severus whispered in awe.

Harry nodded in agreement. He’d never had the chance to fully appreciate the grand scope of the Room last time. He quickly located the correct desk and hurried over to it. The dusty velvet case was sat squarely in the middle.

“This is it?” Severus asked.

“Yes.” Harry reached out carefully and lifted the lid slightly. Both men recoiled at the sense of _wrongness_. Harry dropped the lid and they stepped back.

Severus took a deep breath. “Fiendfyre you said?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded and looked around. “Last time this whole room burnt when they lost control of the fire. I don’t think we should do this here.”

Severus pursed his lips as he considered the box. “Seeing as we intend to burn the horcruxes we find at Little Hangleton, we can take this one with us and do them all at once.” Severus shrugged lightly. “And if we should happen to lose control, only the Dark Lord’s property would be damaged.”

Harry laughed. “We should make that happen.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Are you suggesting we set fire to Little Hangleton?” he asked blandly.

“Not all of it,” Harry grinned, eyes glinting.

And Severus found himself grinning back.

* * *

“Why are we going to Filch’s office?” Severus quietly asked as he followed the young man through the silent halls. The longer they stayed here, the more chance they had of being found.

Harry shot him an assessing glance. “For the Marauder’s Map,” he quickly said and saw Severus’ frown. “As well as being a map of Hogwarts, it also shows everyone in the castle,” he explained quickly. “We can look to see if you’re here on it.”

“And it’s in Filch’s office?” Severus asked.

“Yes, it got confiscated and stayed in his office until the Weasley twins found and stole it. Somehow, they figured out how to open it and make it work. They gave it to me when they found out…”

“When they found out who the Marauders were and your relation to them,” Severus finished for him. He sighed. “I am never going to _like_ your father and his friends. Regardless of the reasons, they made my years at school a nightmare. I wasn’t a helpless victim. I retaliated whenever I could and often quite successfully, but I do find it difficult to forget that they were four against one, and that the Gryffindor bias at the time meant that their punishments were often less than what they deserved, or even what other students got for doing the same thing.” Severus paused. “Coming here to teach, having to work with the same professors who had seemingly condoned the imbalance between the Houses, made me over-compensate the other way. I was always more generous to my own House.”

“And privately you terrorised them,” Harry admitted. “I heard Draco often talk about the rules you had for all the Slytherin students. You might have favoured them in public, but he told me how you punished them in private.” 

“I had to,” Severus said. “It was my chance to hopefully keep them from becoming too arrogant, or too unheeding of how Slytherins were supposed to be. The Dark Lord did much to malign the true Slytherin ideals.”

“It worked,” Harry told him. “At the last battle, many sided with us and actively fought against Voldemort.”

“Good,” Severus said with a deep breath. “As long as some were able to not make the same mistakes I and most of their parents made.”

“If we could destroy Voldemort now, then…” Harry trailed off.

“Yes,” Severus agreed. “I do hope that he is at home when we come to visit.”

They only had to dodge into a dark corner once to avoid being seeing by Filch and his cat as they made their way to his office, and a quiet ‘ _accio Marauder’s Map’_ had it found and liberated.

A short cut through another secret passage and they were down on the ground floor just by the entrance to the dungeons.

Behind a statue was a small alcove and they slipped into it before Harry unfolded the Map.

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good,” he whispered, and ink bubbled up, flowing over the parchment to reveal the castle and everyone in it. Severus watched with widened eyes. He’d never gotten a good look at the Map before and he was unwillingly impressed.

Sharp eyes quickly found his name in the Slytherin dorms, and he let his breath out.

“I … he has a chance to not be me,” he murmured with relief.

Harry choked softly and pointed at another mark on the Map. Severus looked where Harry’s finger rested and barely managed to swallow his gasp.

“We talk about this once we’re out of here,” Severus ordered as he stared at their names – their _different_ names.

“Agreed, let’s get out of here now.”

* * *

Little Hangleton was as miserable a place as Harry remembered it.

They went to the cemetery because that was the only landmark Harry could recall. He wrapped a hand around Severus’ wrist and _side-apparated_ to appear in front of the tall stone angel that decorated Voldemort’s father’s grave.

"Well, that’s a sight,” Severus said dryly as he stared at the angel. “Is it an Angel of Death, or Death itself?” he mused.

“As Tom Riddle Senior had the Resurrection Stone I think it’s probably Death,” Harry replied after considering the matter for a moment. He frowned. “The Potters had the Cloak, but I don’t remember seeing any symbols or statues on anything.”

“That is not surprising,” Severus remarked. “The purpose of the Cloak is to be hidden from Death. Your ancestor wouldn’t advertise their connection to either it or Death.”

Harry nodded. “And the Wand lost the familial connection when it was stolen from the original brother.”

“Indeed.”

Harry sighed and looked at the statue before looking up the hill towards the mansion. It’s silhouette was a solid black blocking out the night sky. No lights broke its heaviness. The tall chimneys stood straight and unbroken. Even from here he could feel a dank wrongness that eased its way around the looming black shadow and drifted down to saturate the whole area.

“Does he live here?” Harry asked. His breath hung in the chill air.

“I don’t know,” Severus replied. “Meetings were usually held in other people’s houses. He used to claim it was his way of showing his trust in his followers.”

“If you’d come here you could have realised he was a half-blood. It would have been too big a risk,” Harry surmised.

“He used to claim that he had a townhouse,” Severus wrinkled his brow in thought. “But I don’t recall any meetings there, nor do I recall anyone admitting to having been there either.”

“He stays away from here so no-one can link him to a heritage he doesn’t want anyone to know,” Harry summed up. “And hangs out with his supporters so he can live off their wealth and hospitality.”

“And it allows him to keep an eye on them. He was always paranoid, and it got worse as the war went along. Any hint of betrayal was always punished quickly and often fatally,” Severus added.

“So he would have kept his horcruxes here. Out of the way and in a place that no-one knew about. All of them?” Harry turned to Severus. “Are we sure about that?”

“Yes,” Severus assured him. “Because no-one in this time knows about them except him. He has no need to keep them separate. When he comes here, he’d probably check to make sure they were all accounted for and then leave again.”

“He probably has some strong wards then,” Harry voiced his thought.

“Indeed. They’d be very strong.” Severus pursed his lips. “Do you still speak _parseltongue_?”

Harry blinked and stared at Severus for a long moment. “You think he used _parseltongue_ for his wards?!”

“Wouldn’t you if you could speak a language that no-one else could? And if it was reputed to be a trait that only a descendant of Salazar Slytherin could have?”

Harry rocked his head from side to side as he considered that. “Yeah, I would.” And actually he had used _parseltongue_ on several occasions, but not for warding. Perhaps he should do more of that. “And I can.”

“Good, because this will not be easy.”

* * *

It wasn’t easy at all.

Severus knew many detection spells and every time he cast, another layer of protective spells were found. Most of them had disastrous consequences so it was very slow going.

Voldemort had warded _everything_. Most of the trees were incorporated into the barriers, odd rocks and stumps were used as grounding points for intricate webs that spread from the graveyard to the house and beyond.

“There has to be a single path somewhere that he uses to get in and out,” Harry complained a couple of hours later. He was tired.

“He might just _apparate_ in and out of the house,” Severus retorted easily. He was tired too. Casting spell after spell consistently was exhausting. It was fortunate he wasn’t only an eighteen-year old student because he had to draw on much of his future knowledge to recognise and help unravel many of the ward.

One thing did surprise him and that was the finesse Harry Potter was displaying. The reckless young man he remembered had obviously calmed down much in his future. And he’d learnt a lot as well. Which was very handy when Severus had to explain a certain spell and Harry had to translate it into _parsel_ to ease their way past another warding line. No longer did Harry rush at things, he was demonstrating the patience necessary for the task they were undertaking.

They worked together surprisingly well, intuitively sensing where one could falter and bolstering the network around them to avoid being detected. Unravelling was slow and steady and every now and again they would voice a frustrated wish to just power their way through.

Not that either of them would do that. There was too much at stake to risk it in a moment of impatience.

“If he had all this protection, I don’t know why he bothered to split them up,” Harry remarked another hour later as he wiped sweat out of his eyes.

“Because he was an idiot,” Severus replied crossly as he pushed sweaty hair off his forehead.

“I think I might take up curse-breaking after this,” Harry muttered. “This is like a master-class.”

“Despite what he became, he was one of the most intelligent students Hogwarts has ever had,” Severus reminded him.

“And he ruined himself by creating horcruxes,” Harry said. “If he hadn’t done that he’d probably have been able to win easily.”

“He was an idiot,” Severus repeated and then grimaced. “Which doesn’t say much for my intelligence in agreeing to join him.”

“Everyone always says he was very persuasive and charismatic. I think it was because he knew how to manipulate people. He was a ... like a better version of Lockhart because he was so intelligent and had few scruples, whereas Lockhart was just a peacock with its tail of fake eyes. All feathers and lies.” Harry grinned. “You would never have joined if he’d been anything like Lockhart. Nobody would have.”

“Indeed, but is it something to be grateful for?”

“Yes, because Lockhart managed something Riddle never did, and that was teach at Hogwarts. My whole second year was wasted because of him. We learnt nothing that year. If he’d stayed, he could have completely ruined a whole generation with his made-up stories and made-up spells. His charisma was strong because he was so supremely self-confidant, but he was sly as well,” Harry recalled. “He’d have taken my and Ron’s memories to protect himself. I think he would have done anything to avoid being exposed as a fraud and a coward.”

“Whereas the Dark Lord manipulated us to feel better about ourselves and more superior to others by appealing to our intelligence,” Severus sighed. “By making us feel indebted to him, we automatically deferred to him, and gave him the power and respect he wanted without him having to posture.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed.

“But now we can change that,” Severus stated grimly.

“Yes,” Harry repeated.

* * *

Morning came as they inched closer to the house. Shadows lightened and black became grey. The air remained cold and dank even as the sun rose. Harry could see gaps between the trees, small paths that dwindled into nothing. The silence of the night became heavier as they realised that no sounds disturbed the daylight either. No birds or insects sounded. Even the wind was absent.

“Do the wards keep _everything_ out?” Harry asked.

“It certainly appears so,” Severus said as he sidestepped a fallen branch.

“I am definitely taking up curse-breaking after this,” Harry reiterated.

“I might join you,” Severus told him.

“How many masteries do you have?”

“None at the moment, but Potions and Defence in the future,” Severus replied.

“How many can you have?”

“As many as you want,” Severus replied. “People get masteries because they want to work in a particular area.”

“Then you could get one in curse-breaking?”

“Yes. You do recall that Bill Weasley was a curse-breaker?”

“Yeah, he worked at Gringotts, but I thought that was just his job.”

“It was, but he had to be qualified and gain a mastery to be allowed to work with the goblins,” Severus informed him. “Gringotts is the only place where you can get a full and proper Mastery in Curse-Breaking. They will only offer a position to those that do exceptionally well. The rest work for other companies or the Ministry.”

“I’ll have to get my Defence mastery again,” Harry decide. “And curse-breaking.” He looked up the hill. The house was much closer now and the feeling of dank wrongness was getting stronger. He shivered even though the sun was rising higher in the sky.

“Spell creation,” Severus murmured as he picked away another line of arcane magic. Harry grinned. The old Snape had created many spells and it hadn’t escaped Harry’s notice that Severus was often captivated by several of the spells they’d unravelled so far.

“Can you get a mastery in that?” Harry asked.

“Yes, it’s an amalgamated Mastery of Runes and Arithmancy with Alchemy thrown in, I believe,” Severus replied absently as he shifted to face a strange notch on a tree. His wand rose and Harry immediately pointed his wand towards the tree as well.

“What is it?”

“Cornerstone.”

“For the wards?” Harry breathed.

“No,” Severus spoke hesitantly, head tilting to the side as he studied the tree. “Not for all of them. I think this one is for notifying the ward holder if the wards are disturbed.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed and he whispered in _parseltongue_ for a long moment. Green lines lit up and then dimmed to a faint outline. Then he straightened. “We could trip it and he’d turn up?”

“Yes,” Severus said as a slow smile creased his lips. He shared a glance with Harry. It was slightly disconcerting to be able to understand without words or _occlumency_ what the slightly younger man was thinking. “Yes.”

“After we get the Horcruxes,” Harry nodded. He studied the pale network of lines left hanging around them. “We avoid these lines until then.”

“Agreed.”

“Good, let’s go.”

* * *

Six hours after they started, they finally reached the house. The façade was grey with age. The moss that flowed over the cracked brickwork had a slimy sheen to it, and dead stems poked out of the cracks where ivy had once grown. The windows were dirty, and the curtains drawn. A sense of abandonment was prevalent, but it was overshadowed by the almost palpable sense of evil that raised the hairs on the back of their necks.

“It feels like the Diadem did, only worse,” Severus said.

“I think it’s all of them. We need to go in,” Harry responded.

Severus nodded. Together they raised their wands and began to dismantle the wards.

* * *

The interior of the house was a pitiful sight. Elegant features were covered in thick dust that had twisted and furrowed into mocking patterns from the dampness and mould that had carved their way through. Cobwebs hung in the corners and stretched across chandeliers.

To the surprise of Harry and Severus there were fewer wards inside. Obvious treasures were heavily warded but once they got past the front door it was easier. They still proceeded with extreme caution, testing everything just in case. It wouldn’t do to become complacent now.

It still took them an hour to find the hidden room in the centre of the ground floor.

The sense of Black Magic and evil was almost visible and shivered against their skin. The door was wrapped in heavy wards in _parseltongue_. Ward lines glowed when they were revealed. It was a riot of colour in the otherwise bleak house.

They were tired. They moved slowly through the wards delicately picking them apart, being so careful not to trigger anything. They moved slowly because they were tired and every movement was done with exaggerated care to avoid touching the ward line accidentally.

When the last line disappeared they blinked in surprise and had to step back to stop themselves from rushing through the last door.

“I really hope this is it,” Harry grumbled.

“Indeed,” Severus agreed.

“How do we open it?” Harry asked. “Use the handle, _alohamora_ , or…” he hissed “ _open”_ in parseltongue.

The door moved slowly, sliding sideways into the wall revealing a plain room empty except for a table bearing the horcruxes.

Harry and Severus stood in the doorway unwilling to enter the room. They gazed at the horcruxes. The Cup, a ring, a diary, the Locket.

Harry pulled a bag out of his robes and opened it. From it he took out the dusty box that held the Diadem. With a quick flick of his wand he sent it into the room and onto the table. The lid flipped open.

Darkness seemed to coalesce above the table, a visible miasma that swirled with restless energy. Green strands wove in and out of the black cloud, luridly fluorescent and painful to the eyes.

Harry and Severus tilted their heads at the same time. Whispers echoed faintly against the walls, becoming discernible as curses and screams with each sickly flare.

“Horcruxes are created through murder,” Harry murmured.

“The death curse is green,” Severus answered. “We are sure this is all of them?”

“Yes, Nagini was later and I am not one. Once they’re gone, the only bit of soul left is in Voldemort.”

“And we will take care of that too,” Severus promised.

“Indeed,” Harry intoned and grinned when Severus glared lightly at him. “Let’s do this before they try and change our minds.”

“They can do that?” Severus asked.

“Yes, if you get too close.”

“Alright then.” Severus straightened up and Harry stood taller. Their wands out they each took a deep breath.

“ _Fiendfyre!”_

Fire blazed into existence with a roar. Flames sucked in the air and exploded outwards in a frightening wave of red and white. Heat scorched their lungs and eyes even as it seared the walls. And above the roaring flames came the unearthly screams of the horcruxes.

Severus and Harry took a step back as the flames roiled through the room, filling it completely. Their faces became strained as they kept their wands and magic focused. Heat flowed out past them in a visible wave that shattered the stillness of the house. Dust motes spun and flared, sparking in the rapid rush.

A cobweb flickered and became ash in an instant. More dust sparked and died. The horcruxes were still screaming as Harry and Severus shared a look. Grim determination set over them and they strengthened their stance. They struggled to keep the fire contained within the room.

Smoke began pouring out, in clouds rolling against the dirty ceilings. Breathing became ragged as the heat burned their lungs and smoke threatened to choke them. Sweat dripped down their faces as their skin began to redden.

It took what felt like hours for the horcruxes to stop screaming. Even then Severus and Harry kept the flames going to make completely sure.

It was the feeling of pressure building up around them that had them pause. The smoke began to move backwards and they shared a worried look.

“Run now,” Severus croaked and Harry nodded.

They turned and started to run.

The room exploded. The rest of the house followed.

* * *

Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort apparated to his family’s house in a well-concealed panic. His wards had been tripped. Something had broached his lands for the first time in a very long time and that worried him.

He had wards to deter anyone, even wildlife from entering his property. It should have been impossible for anyone to even get close enough to set off his notification wards.

What he did not expect to see was a massive fireball lifting upwards from the centre of the house. Dark smoke was pouring out of shattered windows and glass crunched beneath his feet. The door was blasted wide open, every window was broken, and he could see where debris had exploded outwards no doubt triggering his wards.

He had no idea what had caused the explosion, he didn’t think he had anything that could have caused this. His eyes were drawn upwards as the roar of the fireball grew and changed. Voldemort watched with growing shock as the flames burst out of the fireball and grew wings. _Fiendfyre_. And wildly out of control.

It was a growing wave of heat and flame, swirling down and spreading outwards. There was no stopping it. The Dark Lord wove his strongest shield around him and rapidly made his way towards the open doorway to gain what shelter he could.

He ignored the heat and smoke coming from inside his house and spared a worried thought towards his _guarantees_ , but the _fiendfyre_ was a more immediate threat.

The appearance of two men was enough to have him freeze in complete shock. His house, his property was impenetrable. No-one else had the skills to enter here. He had made sure of that. There were no other descendants of Slytherin with the talent, the gift to access there.

“Tom,” the shorter dark-haired man spoke calmly.

“My Lord,” the other dark-haired man said.

Both men looked exhausted, streaked in soot and sweat.

Voldemort blinked, and he raised his wand to deal with the interlopers.

Faster than thought two wands lifted in reply and a familiar green spell was headed towards him at the same moment as heat and fire flared at his back.

He was dead before the fire touched him.

Harry and Severus hit the floor as the fire surged over them. Their hands grabbed at each other and with a pop Severus managed to _apparate_ them away with the last of his strength.

* * *

The room was dusty and bare but they were too tired to object. They fell together onto the single sagging bed in the corner and were asleep within seconds.

They slept the clock round.

* * *

Severus woke first. Slowly coming back to consciousness to be aware of the lingering smells of smoke and dark magic, and aware of a warmth pressing against his side. He lazily moved and looked down to see Harry Potter’s head tucked against his shoulder.

He blinked and the world stayed the same. He looked around and recognised his childhood bedroom at Spinner’s End. It was probably the one place other than Hogwarts he could have _apparated_ to without conscious effort.

He closed his eyes. There were many decisions to be made, but he was rather inclined to spend some time right where he was and leave the decisions for later. And he didn’t want to lose the warm presence at his side.

Harry Potter didn’t show any signs of wanting to leave.

After they both managed to wake up and stay awake they cleaned up and gone back to Little Hangleton.

The fire had died out but the house was completely gutted. Charred walls still smoked and even the ground was still hot. They were quick, not wanting to linger amidst the ruin, hurrying carefully towards the room in the middle of the mess.

They found the melted remains of the horcruxes and a small pile of paper ashes. Harry carefully picked up the Resurrection Stone and held it up between them.

“I’ll never have the Wand now, and the Cloak will stay with the Potters,” he said.

“What will you do with it then?” Severus asked.

“You saw the name on the Map,” Harry replied, and Severus nodded. “I think that it’s Death’s way of fixing it so there aren’t two Harry Potters.”

“Or two Severus Snapes,” Severus said, remembering the label attached to his boot prints on the map.

“I don’t mind, to be honest I don’t want to be Harry Potter anymore,” Harry remarked.

Severus begin to pick up the molten remains. “And Harry Peverell suits you more?”

“I think so,” he smiled as he held up the Stone again. “I do have a legacy to protect.”

“There hasn’t been a Peverell in centuries,” Severus pointed out.

“Well there is now,” Harry said calmly. “And what about you, Mr _Prince_?”

Severus groaned. “I don’t even know anything about them. My mother never spoke about them.”

“A trip to Gringotts perhaps, and then I was thinking of us getting all those masteries we talked about,” Harry began with a considering eye. “After all we’re both about seventeen and no-one is going to take us seriously if we just suddenly appear.”

“True but why would we need them to?”

“Well Voldemort’s dead, but I remember how bad the Ministry got, and then there’s Umbridge. She’ll be just as nasty and I’d really like to stop her from getting anywhere near the kind of power she had.”

Severus was silent for a long moment. “You want to make sure this Harry Potter doesn’t have to face anything you did.”

“Yes, I do.” Harry looked out over the ruins with distant eyes. “It was horrible and for all that everything worked out in the end, I always wished that it hadn’t been necessary for me to be the one. I’m sure there has to have been a way where Voldemort could have been defeated earlier in his life.”

“Are you planning on becoming the Headmaster at Hogwarts or Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot?” Severus asked and Harry laughed.

“Oh dear Merlin, no! I don’t think Dumbledore would give them up anyway.” Harry smiled. “But I’d like to be in a position where I can at least keep track of everything so I can act if I have to.”

“The Peverell name has weight, so even if you don’t have an official position, you’ll still be heard.” Severus thought. “I’m not sure if there is an hereditary seat in the Wizengamot. We should check with Gringotts.”

“Peverell and Prince. We could combine your potions and spells with my curse-breaking and defence, and create a business,” Harry suddenly said.

“And why not Prince and Peverell?” Severus retorted immediately before he stopped at thought about. It would be feasible, and highly profitable, especially as they both had their future memories.

“Alphabetically, Peverell comes before Prince,” Harry noted.

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes. He put the remains and charred ashes into a bag and tucked them away into his robes. “Removing the evidence,” he responded to Harry’s raised eyebrows.

“Good.”

They turned and went out of the ruins. Voldemort was still lying there, rags draped over bones. The stench was strong and both young men had to swallow hard.

“We can’t bury him, we have to leave him here,” Harry said. “All evidence points to _fiendfyre_ gone wrong.”

“We should restore some of his wards, which would prove this place to be his, and to keep the muggles away,” Severus suggested.

“Only the most determined will be able to get through them. Even his weakest wards were strong,” Harry pointed out. “Maybe I should restore some of the _parsel_ wards too.”

“Yes, anyone coming here would expect to find them.”

It took them an hour to restore the wards they felt suitable, and Harry reinforced them in _parseltongue._ He left the notification ward in place and attached it to Severus and himself. They’d keep a discreet eye on the property just in case.

Finally they found themselves back in the cemetery.

“I wonder if I should remove his father as well,” Harry mused as he stared at the statue. “He did come back with that ritual.”

“Yes, but he had still had part of his soul,” Severus pointed out. “He has none now. It can’t be done without a soul.”

“And if one of his followers decides to try it?”

“The Dark Lord has … had no close relatives. Without a viable soul, a skilled necromancer would need a close blood relative to use for any ritual to even have the slightest chance of success.” Severus looked at Harry calmly.

“It’s done, we did it, he won’t be coming back.” Severus held out a hand. “Harry Potter will have an unshadowed life, and Harry Peverell is going to become a curse-breaker.”

Harry slowly reached out and grasped Severus’ hand for a brief moment before letting go. It was warm and smooth.

Green eyes met black.

“Peverell and Prince,” he said slowly.

Severus smiled. “Peverell and Prince.”

Harry smiled back. It would do, he thought. He looked at Severus, seeing how _free_ he now appeared. “I never did say thank you for all you did for me.”

“I’ll remind you every week, because I do not want to be your death bed regret this time around,” Severus stated. “Merlin knows what Death would do to us then.”

“Then we’d better make sure I have no regrets this time around,” Harry told him.

“Oh, I am going to make sure of that.” Severus stared at the young man with determined eyes. “No one is going to regret this future.”

“Not even you?” Harry asked carefully.

Severus took a deep breath. “No, not even me.”

This time Harry held out his hand. “Hello, I’m Harry Peverell and I’m going to change the world.”

Severus looked at Harry and his outstretched hand for a long moment. “Hello Harry Peverell. I’m Severus Prince and I’ll gladly help you change the world.”

He gripped Harry’s hand firmly and they smiled at each other.

This time neither let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> This work is part of the Snarry AUctoberfest 2020. The creator will be revealed after all works have been posted.


End file.
